


Отголоски

by alex_primary



Series: Перекрестки миров [1]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: «Он был уверен, что где-то видел этого человека. Его мощный гладко выбритый подбородок, растрепанные вьющиеся волосы, волевой взгляд и нос с горбинкой, ярко выраженные скулы и это имя — Морглин, которое было как будто знакомым...»
Series: Перекрестки миров [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654372





	Отголоски

Он сидел на каменистом берегу. В тени просоленных морским бризом деревьев было хорошо видно, как разгружают недавно пришвартовавшийся корабль, в то же время притаившегося, урвавшего минутку для отдыха капитана гвардии было сложно заметить. По пирсу сновали люди в пестрых одеяниях, перетаскивали коробки, бочки и тюки, и в воздухе висела непередаваемая смесь ароматов — Максимус хорошо их чувствовал, даже находясь далековато от судна. Он способен был с закрытыми глазами, не видя торговцев, сказать, какие именно специи и благовония привезли на корабле. Конечно, Сорпигаль не смог бы потягаться с Карталем разнообразием лавок, но все же любители необычного встречались и здесь, а потому изредка и сюда завозили диковинки.

Несколько лет назад один из кораблей Священной Империи забросил в Сорпигаль главную диковинку — самого Максимуса, красноокого орка, которому король Лайам Сокол пожаловал рыцарское звание и земли за победу в турнире в Гнезде Сокола. Максимус не без труда проторил тропинку в сердца людей — уж слишком им было непривычно иметь дело с тем, чьи собратья считались излишне свободолюбивыми, жестокими, а подчас и каннибалами, потому и новоиспеченного рыцаря долгое время обходили стороной, нелестно отзывались о нем за спиной и откровенно побаивались. Но он сумел заслужить доверие — где-то делом, где-то силой, где-то словом, и отныне лишь те, кто был в Сорпигале проездом, недоумевали, завидев такого капитана гвардии. Порой они даже дар речи теряли, глядя на начищенные, пусть и простенькие, но, несомненно, имперские доспехи и орочью морду, настолько странным им казалось это сочетание. Орк, командующий людьми? Быть не может! Но Максимус к этому так привык, что лишь добродушно оскаливался и иной раз похлопывал кого-нибудь из них по плечу, чем еще больше пугал заморских гостей.

Позади него сияли в солнечных лучах белые стены и постройки, увенчанные голубыми, точно покрытыми сладкой и хрупкой глазурью, крышами. По лазурной поверхности моря бегали ослепительные блики, вдалеке был виден еще один светлопарусный корабль, а в небе парили и галдели чайки в надежде, что и им сегодня что-нибудь перепадет — они знали, где и чем поживиться. 

Максимус полюбил этот город. Он с неподдельным интересом следил за суетой на пирсе и сам был не прочь полавировать в толпе, а после наслаждался затишьем, когда отчетливее всего звучала песнь ветра, волн и крон деревьев; он жадно пил просоленный воздух и по ночам переглядывался с мерцающими звездами; здесь он чувствовал себя свободным. Все то, чего его собратья добивались войнами, кровью и чудовищными потерями, он получил благодаря непоколебимости и верности людям — да, начал с их слуги, но стал равен им. 

Сладко было тихонько сидеть и наблюдать за происходящим вокруг, но не все в Сорпигале было так уж чудесно: давеча на глазах у Максимуса из городского колодца вылез огромнейший паук, неторопливо почистил лапки и, подвигав мохнатыми челюстями, по-хозяйски засеменил в сторону первого, кто встретился ему на пути. Невзирая на то что капитан гвардии без особо труда расправился с ядовитой тварью, не дав ей даже поцарапать себя, эта новость его немало опечалила. Стало вмиг ясно, отчего в городе начали пропадать жители: где есть пауки, там есть и осьминогая королева, а где она, там и полчища ее слуг, а стало быть, дикая головная боль для него, Максимуса. И если бы только в них была проблема, так нет же — вдобавок и маяк ни с того ни с сего погас, что тоже навело его на невеселые мысли: небось, снова проклятые змеи развлекаются. Такой маленький город, и столько неприятностей за один день. И где только запропастились хваленые подопечные Дунстана, о которых он обмолвился за кружкой пива в таверне?

Максимус нехотя встал и потянулся — как бы ни было приятно прохлаждаться в тени, а дела сами себя не сделают. Стражи гарнизона всем хороши, но порой совсем беспомощны без командира. 

Как только он спустился с возвышения и направился к лестнице, его кто-то окликнул:

— Эй, служивый!

Максимус обернулся и обомлел, уставившись на позвавшего его моряка, которого, если верить наблюдениям капитана гвардии, звали Морглином, — отчего-то закружилась голова, мысли спутались, а из носа заструилось что-то теплое, верно, кровь.

— Э, брат, ты чего? Здоров ли? — перепугался гость, заглянул в его глаза и положил ему ладонь на спину.

Максимус вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони, благо кровотечение тут же остановилось, и слегка помотал головой. Он был уверен, что где-то видел этого человека. Его мощный гладко выбритый подбородок, растрепанные вьющиеся волосы, волевой взгляд и нос с горбинкой, ярко выраженные скулы и это имя — Морглин, которое было как будто знакомым... Казалось, такого невозможно забыть, но капитан, сколько ни пытался, не мог вспомнить ничего больше, чем просто расплывчатый образ. На миг перед глазами мелькнула твердыня, окруженная редкими розоволистными деревьями, неведомая небесная колесница, парящая так высоко над землей, что были видны лишь цветные пятна, но картинки тут же исчезли. 

— Как странно, — только и оставалось ему сказать.  
— Что странно?  
— Я точно видел тебя где-то, но не могу припомнить, где именно, хотя ранее на память не жаловался.  
— Видать, перепутал с кем. Уж я бы тебя запомнил, брат, — впервые вижу орка на службе у империи.  
— И то верно.  
— Может, братец тебе мой кровный встречался? Мы так-то похожи, говорят.  
— Что, его тоже Морглином звать? — хитро прищурился Максимус.

Моряк хохотнул и похлопал его по плечу.

— А ты шутник! Ты мне нравишься. Не такой зануда, как все эти имперские доспехоносцы. Может, пойдешь со мной глотку промочить?  
— Не отказался бы, коли бы ты мне подсобил пауков извести.  
— Мерзкие твари! Не люблю я их, брат.  
— Может, наги тебе больше по душе?  
— Красивые, заразы, были бы без хвоста, я с радостью заарканил бы парочку-другую, а так пусть к Шалассе своей ступают, — махнул рукой моряк. — Выходит, не по пути нам. Что ж, таверну хоть посоветуй.  
— Она здесь одна — «Дозорная башня гоблинов». Иди прямо, потом сверни налево, не заблудишься.  
— Ну, бывай, брат!  
— И тебе не хворать.

Максимус проводил моряка взглядом, словно пытаясь запомнить его, вернее, понять, откуда он его как будто бы знает, а после направился в городской гарнизон. У арки ему повстречался Дунстан, они кивнули друг другу, после чего тот на ходу заметил:

— Скоро должны быть!  
— Слава Эльрату, — привычно выдохнул Максимус. — Слава Эльрату.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2017, принявшей участие в Баттле 2017 года.  
> Драббл является частью сборника «Перекрестки миров» (http://wtfb2017.diary.ru/p211815368.htm)


End file.
